


Zemsta

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, F/F, Harry'ego dużo ominęło ze świata kina, M/M, brak bety, głupie powody do kłótni, i książki, najbardziej oczywisty spoiler do gwiezdnych wojen ever, spoiler do ostatniej części Narnii, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Harry znowu kłóci się z Tomem. Jak zwykle o błahostkę.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Otwierając drzwi, Ginny nie spodziewała zastać Harry’ego, który wyglądał jakby był w totalnej rozsypce. Jego ubrania były pogniecione, zielone oczy wyrażały smutek, a on cały wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.

— Pokłóciłem się z Tomem — jęknął, targając jeszcze bardziej już i tak potargane włosy, a ona spojrzała na niego z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. — Opowiem ci wszystko. Wam — poprawił się, gdy zobaczył za nią Pansy. — Mogę wejść?

Bez słowa przepuściła go w drzwiach, by mógł wejść do środka. Ruszyła do kuchni ciągnąc za sobą Pansy i wstawiła wodę na herbatę. Wymieniła ze swoją dziewczyną porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Jeśli Harry tu był, to znaczyło, że nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Oczywiście mówił to już jego wygląd, ale to było zaledwie potwierdzeniem.

Zazwyczaj, gdy Harry i Tom się kłócili, a robili to dosyć często, Harry wpadał do nich i pomagał w tym i owym. Lub po prostu siedział na kanapie patrząc tępo w przestrzeń, aż go nie wypytały, naprawiły i odesłały do domu. Czasami szedł do Hermiony i Luny bądź Draco i Rona. A czasem decydował się na samotność. Wszystko zależało od kłótni i samopoczucia Pottera.

— Co się stało? — spytała Ginny, gdy siedzieli w trójkę na kanapie, a przed każdym stał na stoliku kubek parującej herbaty. Potter nerwowo wykręcał sobie palce.

— Pokłóciłem się z Tomem — powiedział znowu.

— To już wiemy — przypomniała mu Pansy, krzywiąc się, gdy coś mu strzyknęło. Trzepnęła Harry’ego delikatnie w dłonie, po czym wzięła swój kubek i oparła go sobie na nodze.

Chłopak przetarł rękami twarz, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale.

— Tak, Potter, bardzo dużo rozumiemy, kiedy tak mamroczesz do swoich dłoni — prychnęła Parkinson.

— Pansy — syknęła Ginny, patrząc na nią groźnie.

— No co? — spytała bezgłośnie jej partnerka.

Weasleyówna tylko wywróciła oczami.

— To takie niedorzeczne — wydusił w końcu z siebie Potter.

— Zazwyczaj wasze kłótnie takie są — uświadomiła mu Pansy, nic sobie nie robiąc ze spojrzeń rzucanych jej przez partnerkę. — Zaczyna się od czegoś nieistotnego, jak zawsze. Któryś się obraża na drugiego i milczycie całymi dniami. A potem trzeba to za was naprawić, bo sami jesteście zbyt uparci by to zrobić. Czyli nic nowego — podsumowała i uniosła wyzywająco brew, gdy zobaczyła, że Harry chce zaprzeczyć.

Ten tylko wypuścił ze świstem powietrze rezygnując z niepotrzebnych kłótni. Tom mu wystarczył, na przyjaciółki które usiłowały mu pomóc, nie zamierzał się gniewać. Wziął swój kubek, rozkładając się na oparciu.

— Zaspoilerował mi Gwiezdne Wojny — powiedział.

Pansy i Ginny spojrzały na siebie zdziwione.

— Gwiezdne Wojny? Co można zaspoilerować w Gwiezdnych Wojnach? — spytała Ginny.

Harry spojrzał na nią zmrużonymi oczami.

— Jesteś po stronie Toma. — Jego głos brzmiał oskarżycielsko.

— Ja po prostu nie rozumiem, co można zaspoilerować w Gwiezdnych Wojnach — broniła się Weasleyówna.

— Oglądałyście obie? Wszystkie filmy? — spytał i poczekał aż potwierdzą. — Zaspoilerował mi, że… uwaga… Darth Vader jest ojcem Luke’a — powiedział. Patrzył na nie, oczekując oburzenia, zrozumienia, ale te patrzyły na niego osłupiałe po czym zaczęły się śmiać.

— Spoiler… wszech… czasów… — wydusiła z siebie Parkinson, wciąż się śmiejąc.

Ginny ocierała łzy śmiechu z oczu, które nie chciały przestać lecieć.

— O co wam chodzi? — nie rozumiał Potter.

— Harry, słońce — zaczęła Ginny, gdy już się uspokoiła. Po jej twarzy wciąż błąkał się uśmiech. — Tom nie sądził, że to będzie dla ciebie spoiler.

— Jak to? Przecież mówiłem mu, że jestem dopiero po Nowej Nadziei — powiedział Harry.

— Oglądasz od nowej czy starej trylogii? — spytała Pansy.

— Starej — przyznał Potter.

— Bardzo dobrze, Potter! Za to mogę przybić ci piątkę — powiedziała z aprobatą, po czym to zrobiła.

— Harry — Ginny starała się wrócić do właściwego tematu. — Tom nie sądził, że to dla ciebie spoiler, bo wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Obojętnie czy widzieli Gwiezdne Wojny, czy nie.

— Ja nie wiedziałem! — zawołał Harry i zapadł się głębiej w kanapę.

— Riddle pewnie nie wziął pod uwagę, że przez ciągłe życie w schowku pod schodami, ominęło cię trochę filmowych faktów. — Parkinson wzruszyła ramionami. — To dziwne, bo on zawsze bierze wszystko pod uwagę. Jest niczym chodząca przepowiednia.

Potter parsknął.

— Słońce, przecież on nie chciał — powiedziała Ginny, przeczesując mu palcami włosy.

Parkinson przypominało to matkę, która usiłuje przekonać jedno z dzieci, że drugie nie miało żadnych złych zamiarów. Co było absurdalne, biorąc pod uwagę, że ta dwójka dzieci to potężni i znani wszystkim czarodzieje — Chłopiec Który Przeżył i Czarny Pan.

— Możemy na razie o tym nie gadać? Wciąż jestem na niego zły. Zwłaszcza, że nawet nie przeprosił — mruknął.

— Możemy — westchnęła Ginny, a Pansy skinęła głową.

Weasleyówna wstała i ruszyła po telefon, żeby wysłać Voldemortowi wiadomość, że Potter jest całkowicie bezpieczny i, że Tom jest chujem, bo mógł nie wiedzieć, ale powinien przeprosić za spoiler, bo to tak, jakby powiedzieć komuś, że wszyscy w Narnii giną (poza Zuzanną) w ostatnim tomie.

Dostała odpowiedź, w której Riddle wyrażał swoje oburzenie, że zdradziła mu zakończenie Narnii, którą właśnie czyta i, że pożałuje tego, gdy znowu się zobaczą.

Ginny tylko się uśmiechnęła i odłożyła telefon, po czym wróciła do salonu, gdzie jej przyjaciel i partnerka kłócili się, jaki serial wybrać.

— Oglądałeś Sherlocka milion razy! — krzyknęła Pansy.

— Tak samo ty Doctora Who! A niedługo wypuszczają nowy sezon Sherlocka! Trzeba obejrzeć go jeszcze raz! — kłócił się Harry.

— Doctor Who będzie miał świąteczny odcinek, który wyemitują wcześniej niż ten Sherlocka! — nie zgadzała się Parkinson.

— Cicho — powiedziała Ginny, stając przed nimi i wyrywając im pilota. — Ja decyduję. Zemściłam się, więc mogę.

Harry spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi.

— Jak to: zemściłaś się? — spytał. — Na kim?

— Na Tomie. Za to, że ci zaspoilerował Gwiezdne Wojny i nie przeprosił — wyjaśniła, włączając przyjaciół, których właśnie leciał maraton na Comedy Central.

— Chcę wiedzieć w jaki sposób? — Wyglądał na tak zaniepokojonego, że Weasley miała ochotę się roześmiać.

— Nie panikuj, Potter — powiedziała. — Zdradziłam mu tylko, że w ostatnim tomie Narnii, wszyscy, prócz Zuzanny, giną.

Harry zbladł.

— Co? — wydusił.

— No, czyta teraz Narnię, prawda? Wydało się odpowiednie, jako kara — mruknęła, kładąc sobie dłoń na karku i trąc go nieznacznie. — Przesadziłam? Harry? Harry!

— Wiesz, Ginny — powiedział w końcu Harry, oddychając głęboko. — Myślę, że kara byłaby odpowiednia, gdyby nie to, że ja też to czytam, a ty właśnie zdradziłaś mi zakończenie. Co jest przy okazji o wiele większym spoilerem.

— E tam — mruknęła Pansy. — I tak by zginęli — stwierdziła i nim zdążyli zaprotestować, przełączyła na Doctora Who.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
